


Cooking for Three

by asmolcactus



Category: 2PM (Band), Korean Actor RPF, Korean Drama, Wok of Love
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Biphobia, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Flashbacks, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, I hate tags, Internalized Biphobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Polyamory, Questioning, Stereotypes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmolcactus/pseuds/asmolcactus
Summary: Poong knows he likes like Saewoo romantically, but what happens if he has those same feelings for Chilsung?
Relationships: Dan Saewoo/Doo Chilseong, Seo Poong/Dan Saewoo, Seo Poong/Dan Saewoo/Doo Chilseong, Seo Poong/Doo Chilseong
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. Unwelcome Guests

**Author's Note:**

> So I dont know how many people have watched Wok of Love, but I recently finished it, and all i could think about was the love triangle being a polyamorous relationship because they all love each other a lot. 
> 
> This is the first fic i ever written instead of it just being inside my head to disappear. I'm not sure what I'll make of this but uhhh I'll try to make it something
> 
> Also ignore any spelling or grammar errors im a lazy bitch and dont want to proof read it

Poong was confused to say the least. Nothing could prepare him for the amount of confusion he has been experiencing for the last few weeks. Poong was certain he liked Saewoo, and that he would avoid her to protect Chilsung. He is now starting to think that isn't the case, and is feeling as if he might burst. Poong's feelings for Chilsung were platonic! He thought of Chilsung has his older brother or a close friend, then why does he feel the same way that he does when he's around Saewoo, when he's around him?! It makes no sense, how can someone like a man and a woman at the same time? Sure, he's familiar with gay people though he's never been close to someone attracted to the same gender, Poong didn't find it strange or unnatural; It's not his love life after all so why should he or anyone have a say on it. Though, Poong isn't sure there's such a thing as liking both men and women. There isn't, right?

Poong shakes himself out of his silly thoughts, and goes to sit on the wooden chairs outside of Hungry Wok. Before he can sit down, he spots Dim Sum, an orange kitten everyone is fond of, and picks him up before sitting down on one of the chairs. 

"Is there something wrong with me Dim Sum-ah, am I abnormal?" he stares into the kitten's eyes. Dim Sum meows at him, then sets off to the table in-between the two chairs. "I'm going to assume that means there isn't anything wrong with me. That's the only thought that will keep me sane." 

"Hey Poong! Wanna drink?" he turns his attention to the voice and sees Saewoo walking towards him with two beers in her hands. She's smiling as she walks over, sitting on the chair beside him and pets Dim Sum. Poong loves Saewoo's smile, you can always tell it's genuine and it makes her a whole lot more beautiful. "Sure, I really need some alcohol in me tonight." Poong says, smiling gesturing her to pass him the can of beer. Saewoo looks up at Poong, handing him the drink "Hard day?" "Well," Poong says grabbing Dim Sum to snuggle him "you could say that." He sees a look of worry on Saewoos face before he hears someone ask "Did something bad happen?".

Poong recognizes that voice and sighs, great, now there's the two people who are the cause of his current problem.  


"Hey Chilsung!"  
Saewoo almost yells annoyingly  
"Where were you all day!" Chilsung laughs at the pout on her face. While walking over to Poong's seat, he asks "Must I tell you everything I do?"  
"Yes!"  
she almost whines. Poong scoffs  
"How can any man handle someone as needy as you? Can you handle her Dim Sum-ah?"  
"Hey punk, don't be so rude to Dim Sum's father!"  
Chilsung pouts as he shouts, making Poong smile in endearment before he can stop himself. When he realized what he did, he chugged the rest of the beer left in the can and stood up.  
"I'm leaving I have too much to think about and you guys are bothering me."

"I hope nothing happened to Poong." Saewoo says to Chilsung, who's sitting in what used to be Poong's seat.  
"I think there's a lot on his mind. He had his 'I'm troubled' face on." Chilsung clicks his tongue. "I'll talk to him when I go upstairs."  
Saewoo smiled "Okay! Good luck, Dim Sum's mother."

It really is Poong's unlucky day, he runs in to the two people he definitely did not want to interact with today, and now he's being bombarded with questions from Chilsung's thugs. He sighs and waves them off "I'm tired, ask me tomorrow..."  


Once Poong reaches Chilsung's place he changes into comfortable clothes and grabs a soju bottle from the fridge and sits at the kitchen table. One soju bottle turns to two, two to three, and that turns into however many can make him drunk. That's when he hears the front door open, and smiles when he sees Chilsung.


	2. Drinking Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poong spills his drunk thoughts, and they might just backfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey to the 5 people who gave me kudos, I'm back :0 it's been a few months already but I've finally finished the second chapter, sorry it's so short I'm still new to writing lmao
> 
> anyways hope y'all enjoy!!

"Hyuuuuung..." Poong whines while barely hanging onto Chilsung in the kitchen.

"What?" Chilsung asked with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Hyung." Poong stumbles trying to stand up and faces Chilsung. "I'm sorry."

Chilsung laughs, "for what?"

"Fooooor," Poong starts to pout, "for stealing the person you like."

Poong's apology ignored, Chilsung picks him up bridal style to the bedroom they share, and tries to gently place him on the bed. Chilsung was about to go and get the drunk man some water, when he feels that same drunk man grab his arm.

"Chilsung, don't go." Poong pulls Chilsung towards him, resulting in the older man falling on top of Poong, the older man's arms holding himself up with Poong in the middle. 

Chilsung freezes, not knowing what to do, he's stuck staring at this drunk bastard's good-looking face. Poong giggles, and reaches out his hand towards Chilsung's face, and carresses his cheek.

"Handsome." Those are the last words Chilsung hears before Poong passes out, hand dropping and smile still on his face. 

He's confused as to why his heart is beating so fast, why he reacted to Poong calling him handsome, and why he finds him strangely endearing. He pushes his thoughts away, because of course he can't be thinking of another man like that. It's not normal. It's not right.

•••

As soon as Poong wakes up he feels the sudden wave of pain and nauseua go through his body. He groans and stretches his arms above his head. Once he opens his eyes, he spots Chilsung sleeping on the black leather chair next to the bed. He gasps, at the memory of what happened last night, especially calling Chilsung handsome, though that was basically the only thing he remembers. He hopes he didn't do anything else. Poong groans while kicking his legs and shoving his face into the pillow. 

"I'm overthinking, yeah, I was drunk so of course I would do something weird. Yeah." He mutters to himself. That's when Chilsung stirs in the chair, slowly waking up, startling Poong which made him quickly pretend to be asleep. Chilsung grunts and looks over at Poong, he decides to go to the kitchen to get him some water and pain killers.

When he comes back, he places the water and painkillers on the bedside table, then leaves the room. 

Poong yawns and decides to get ready for opening. Hungry Wok has become so important to him that it makes him forget the reason he even wanted to buy the restaurant. Becoming a chef was one of the best things to ever happen to him, but now that he's at Hungry Wok, it's the first time in a long time that he feels free and happy.

After Poong gets everything set up in the restaurant, he hears employees walking in and tells himself to try his best to avoid the two that shall not be named. 

Hungry Wok finally reaches it's closing time and he finally gets to relax, though he has to clean the kitchen and wipe down the tables, it's not stressful and way better than yelling in the kitchen and dealing with selfish and rude customers. Cleaning is something he rather enjoys. 

"Hey Poong! Let's get something to drink after we're done cleaning!"

The person in question turns around and sighs when he sees Chilsung. He can't avoid him and Saewoo forever but it was a worth a try to avoid them as best as he can. Poong is about to tell him he can't drink with him, but he looks at Chilsung's face and oh does the young chef want to drink with him. 

"Sure."

Now Poong is in some random bar with Chilsung, the lights dim, sitting at the booth on fancy looking stools. Chilsunh had been talking about how he met the other 'gangsters' sparing the details, and though Poong tried to listen as best as he could, the two drinks he had consumed have forced him to focus on Chilsung's strangely gorgeous looking eyes. 

"Hey, how's the situation with your ..." Chilsung hesitates before he says "Wife?"

Poong laughs, a bit more than tipsy but not completely drunk yet "We got divorced, finally," he downs another shot of soju, "I don't know why i kept delaying it, she's a piece of trash anyways."

Chilsung nods, "Well there's always other p-"

"I like Saewoo."

Silence follows. 

Seconds feel like minutes and Chilsung breaks it "Oh, that's...."

"And I feel guilty because I know how much you like her and I've been avoiding her but I feel empty," Poong stares at him with no fear or embarrassment, clearly drunk now. "What makes me feel even guiltier is the fact I like someone else at the same as Saewoo." 

Chilsung stares in awe, not sure what to say but he nods, trying to understand him. Something clicks and his mind goes back to last night, thinking of what Poong had said and done. It makes a lot of sense. He opens his mouth to say something but the younger man is already passed out. He sighs and positions Poong so that he's sitting upright and carries him.

Chilsung put the drunk boy in his bed, and now he's thinking. He's confused and he's hoping the 2nd person Poong likes isn't who he thinks it is. The thought of it disgusts him. He convinces himself his own feeling of disgust can be justified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where i'm going with this but just warning there might be detailed mentions of homophobia and maybe violence due to homophobia in future chapters but we'll see where i take this story.
> 
> anyways please leave kudos and feedback because i desperately need it,,,


End file.
